Not What You Had In Mind
by iLoveRainyDays0x
Summary: Michelle and Rick were in a long-term relationship (before the dead). She loved Rick with every bone in her body, and was blown away when Rick told her he'd got another woman pregnant. She vowed to never see him again, and moved to Florida. However, when the dead rise, and she pairs with another group of survivors, she and Rick meet again. Eventual SHANE/OC, Please read/review :)
1. Chapter 1

_Michelle was Ricks long-time girlfriend. She loved him with every bone in her body. But, their relationship comes to an end when Rick tells her that he got another woman pregnant. Not able to handle the situation, Michelle goes on a road trip with her sisters, with hopes that she can clear her mind._

_During their road trip is when the dead rise, and when Michelle and her group seek refuge at a quarry, where she is forced to reface her situation, at the end of the world. Luckily, someone helps her along with that._

* * *

Hello!

I've notice there isn't many Shane stories out there, this saddens me. Hopefully, I can fill some of that emptiness for my fellow Shane-lovers. With that said, I own **nothing **from The Walking Dead (sadly).

This story isn't going to be spot-on with the TV show, but it won't be completely different. This is my first story, **ever. **I'm actually pretty excited about it. :) Reviews are definitely encouraged! But, as I've said, this _is _my first story, so be gentle! o.O

Read on! ;)

* * *

_Prologue._

_The sickening feeling arose in my stomach, sending a lump to lodge in my throat. "I'm sorry, Michelle," Rick said gently grabbing my hand. "I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_I put my hand on my forehead, taking in a giant breath of air, "how did you let this happen?" I spat, feeling the lump in my throat harden. "How did you get another woman pregnant? And of all people, Lori?" I shook my head, letting a single tear escape my eye, "I don't get it."_

_"I- I'm sorr-"_

_"No," I didn't want to hear the words, 'I'm sorry' come from him again. "You're not sorry. You shouldn't have to be sorry, Rick. Not about something like this."_

_I stood up, turning my back toward him, "I've been with you for three years," I whispered, quickly wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "Three fucking years, for you to tell me you got another woman- fucking Lori, pregnant. I despise you, I despise everything about you."_

_Everything was hitting me at once. I've been with Rick since I was twenty-one years old. We planned our life together, we planned to get married and have children of our own. Now, I'm finding out about something that I never, in my life, expected. He got Lori Callies pregnant. I didn't know Lori well but, I knew of her. Rick introduced me to her, saying she was an old family friend. I shook her hand, and laughed with her. Now, I'm overwhelmed with visions of her being with the love of my life._

_I slowly turned around, looking at Rick who's eyes were red and swollen. "You," I mumbled. "Can, gladly, get the fuck out of my house."_

* * *

Please review your thoughts!

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think she'll show?" Amy asked, leaning inside of my bedroom.

"Jesus Christ," I jumped throwing my hand to my chest. "Amy, I _just _woke up!"

"I don't think she'll show," she said, rolling her eyes. "She never does. I'm sure she'll come up with some bullshit excuse like always."

Amy was the youngest of three, and her birthday was in a couple of weeks. Our oldest sister, Andrea, promised she'd come to Florida for a visit, and take Amy and I on a road trip for some much-overdue sisterly bonding. But, Amy was right, Andrea probably _wouldn't _show. Why? Because in the past eleven years, she promised more than a dozen times to do the _same _thing, and never came through. She'd always call, last-minute, and saw she got caught up with work, or had an emergency with her roommate. Whatever her reasons, it _was _annoying and hurtful.

"Don't do that," I sighed. "Don't count her out. I'm sure she'll show," I tried to sound convincing.

"Like she showed every _other _time?" Amy kept checking her phone, just waiting for the _I can't make it _phone call. "I'm sure it'll be any minute now."_  
_

"Just calm down," I snipped, pouring myself a glass of Apple Juice. "You need to sto-"

_Knock, knock._

I widened my eyes, and looked at Amy. She had a look of confusion on her face, "Do you think that's her?" She asked.

"I'll find out," I smiled, walking to the door.

I opened the door, and there she was. _Wow, you look so much older, _I thought. "Hey," I said, feeling awkward.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was bad," Andrea whispered. "Where's the Birthday-girl?"

I led Andrea in the house, and to the kitchen where Amy was still sitting. "Happy Birthday Amy," she smiled, handing her a wrapped box. Amy let out a sarcastic laugh, and I instantly felt the tension. "I'm surprised you showed." I could see the annoyed look on Andrea's face. _Oh God._

"So!" I shouted, my voice sounded perky. "Is everyone packed up for our road trip?"

"I have all my things in the car," Andrea smiled.

"No," Amy said at almost the same time. "I wasn't sure she'd show. Why make work for myself if I don't have to?"

I took a deep breath, giving Amy the _shut it _look. "Where exactly are we going, anyway?" I asked.

"Well," Andrea shifted her shoulders. "I thought we'd go up the coast. We could hit all the big cities, the nice beaches- that kind of stuff."

"Sounds like a good time. Have you, uh- seen mom and dad yet?"

"No," she sighed, giving me a half-ass smile. "I came right here."

I looked at Amy who was glaring at Andrea, shaking her head, and I knew that I had to get Andrea out of our house, to calm Amy down. If not, they'd get into a huge fight that not one of us needed.

"Well, since we're leaving early in the morning, why don't you go see them now?" I suggested. Andrea looked around the house, taking a deep breath through her nose. I could tell she felt uncomfortable, and I actually felt a little bad for her. We were family- sisters, and it was _this _painfully, awkward for the three of us to be in the same room. "Sounds good," she smiled.

I nodded, walking her to the door. "Bye Amy," she waved, not getting so much as a nudge back from Amy. I sighed, as she walked out the door. "I'll probably just stay at mom and dad's tonight," she said. "I'll be back to pick you guys up early."

"We'll be ready."

Andrea walked to her car like a dog with its tail between its legs. All of this tension _is _her fault, and she does deserve to feel a little awkward around us all. But, I had too big of a heart to watch her walk in shame, and not say anything. "Andrea?" I cleared my throat. "It's really, really good seeing you again."

She smiled, "You too, Michelle."

"I'm really excited for our trip."

Andrea nodded, and got in her car. She waved before pulling out of the driveway, and I felt a huge sense of relief. I walked back in the house, slamming the door behind me. Amy was still sitting at the kitchen table, and I threw my hand to my forehead, "Amy," I shouted in discomfort. "You can't be this way."

"Why not? _She _gets to be whatever way she wants."

I sighed, sitting next to her. "Okay look, I know she isn't the best sister in the world. I know she's made a lot of promises and hasn't come though. But, she's here now." I explained. "All your anger- it isn't going to change anything. At the end of the day, she's still your sister, and if you're goin' to be this way, just stay home."

Amy looked at me, rolling her eyes, "fine, but this is her last chance! She can't just _keep _dicking us around."

"I understand that. Just give her this chance."

"Okay, okay," she sighed. "I guess I should go pack."

"That's the spirit!" I shouted sarcastically.

"Stop being so cheery," she hissed, walking up the stairs. "It's not that great."

I laughed a little, walking into the living room and turning on the TV. I looked around at all the picture Amy and I had hanging in our living room. There were pictures of our parents, of our friends, of _us. _But, there wasn't one picture of Andrea hanging. That's when it hit me; Andrea really has lost all contact with her family. I don't think _any _of us knew the exact reason, I was only hoping she'd redeem herself during our road trip.

I didn't want to think about family issues anymore, and turned my attention to the TV, when I notice in bold letters **Breaking news, **running across the screen, and turned up the volume.

_"There's a new virus spreading, and it's said to have generated from our neighbors, Canada." _One news anchor started.

_"The CDC is tight-lipped about this unknown virus, but it's said to be leaving it's victims in a violent state. You can reduce your risks by washing your hands, not touching your face, and it's asked that you report any signs of infection that you come by- to your local police."_

* * *

Please review! Thank you :)


End file.
